1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and receiving data between entities in a home network remote management system, and more particularly to a method for transmitting and receiving data between entities in a home network remote management system which uses an Internet TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) socket for efficient communication between a CPE (Customer Premises Equipment) and a local equipment which is an equipment on the home network in the remote management system for managing the CPE, PC (Personal Computer) connected to the CPE and local equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network includes at least one entity. Here, the entity implies various premises equipments connected to each other through the home network. For example, the entity includes a PC or CPE.
The CPE is a termination apparatus provided by a communication service provider and connected to a network of the provider, such as a terminal, settop box, cable modem and ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) modem.
On the other hand, a general management system for broadband clients uses very few functions, and thus merely displays notices on a bulletin board or downloads a driver file.
A variety of network elements are remotely managed on an EMS (Equipment Management System) through remote communication control. Accordingly, a home network management system for managing the CPE also needs to perform fault localization or other constitution and setup operations by using a scheme for managing a communication equipment system in the EMS.